warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
This page is run by Twolegs and is owned by Luna! To become a scientist or add in a cat to roleplay, leave a message on the talkpage! ''Tour; You walk through the door of the huge white building with a golden circle with a half-moon (or a hook, as it can be interpreted both ways) to see an information desk. Oddly enough, there was no one there. "Hello! I'm Elise, and Luna told me to give you a tour of the Laboratory." You look up to see a young girl who looks maybe fourteen in front of you. The girl was panting as she moved some of her light brown hair out of her face, revealing bright blue-gray eyes. "We have two wings here in the Laboratory. The east wing is where the actual lab is, and the west wing is where we stay and mess around when we're not busy. Follow me," she told you. You did and were taken down a short hallway to the right of where you entered. "These doors lining this hallway are our offices. The interns, like me, get an office that we share, but we're usually in the lab checking on the cats. The office closest to the lab is Luna's, with Charlie's on the other side of the hall." You two reach the end of the hallway and see a door marked '''LABORATORY'. Elise opens the door and you walk in. "This is the main lab, also called the altering room. This is where we alter the cats run necessary tests on them." You see two doors leading away from the lab. One was marked DNA STORAGE, another was marked CAT SANCTUARY. "I see you've noticed the doors," said Elise. She walked toward the DNA storage room. "This is where we keep the DNA we use to alter the cats." You looked around to see several glass containers filled with different amounts of colored liquid. "Be careful, though. The containers are very fragile. We've had an incident with one of our scientists Atheme and some of the DNA." You nodded and, after you got a good look, left the room. Elise was already at the cat sanctuary. "Here is where we keep our cats," she said, opening the door. You looked inside the room and found cats. Plenty of them. There were winged cats, cats with flowers in their fur, and two cats with bat wings. "Cats here can be altered with any form of plant or animal DNA except for dog breeds. We have complications with dogs unless there is a cat of a specific breed that can handle it." You two leave the lab and make your way down the hallway to the left of the entrance. "Each of us get a room of our own, though we interns are allowed to have sleepovers in other intern's rooms if we'd like, as long as we keep the noise down. Not all of us live here full time, either. Since I'm only sixteen, my parents only allow me to stay here from Friday evening until Sunday evening. I have to be with my parents the other days, as I have no other way to get to school." You look incredulously at the girl, but shake it off. The two of you walk to the end of the hallway, where there is a door marked LOUNGE. "This is where we usually hang out in our free time. We have a kitchen, a TV and game room, a library, and even an indoor pool (which we rarely use because of the other things we have to do here)." You stare at the room in amazement. There were several couches and chairs, all of which looked very comfortable. Doors led off to the various areas of the lounge. You could see a young blonde woman speaking sign language to two younger scientists, one a female with light brown hair with blonde tips, the other a male with black hair. They appeared to be learning, as the blonde woman was writing down what the various signs meant. "I hope you've enjoyed your tour," she says as the two of you return to the information desk. "Sorry I wasn't here to get you at the desk, but I had to check on the cats. It's one of my jobs to make sure that they're okay." ''The Scientists; Luna - Lanky, beautiful, dreamy, slender, long-limbed, distant, mysterious, truthful, female scientist with wavy, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, protuberant silvery-gray eyes, a distant, dreamy voice, and an air of dottiness around her. Head scientist. Married to Charlie, and currently on maternity leave with her daughter Elaina (Lainey). Roleplayed by Luna. Charlie - Medium-tall, skinny, mellow, gentle, sweet, young, kinda shy, male scientist with messy raven-black hair, and calm, brilliant, soft, sky-blue eyes. Second in command. Married to Luna, and taking over her role as head scientist while she's on maternity leave. Roleplayed by Luna. Blaise - Short, stocky, beautiful, fiery, hyperactive, female scientist with shoulder-length, curly red hair, often worn back in a ponytail held in a lime-green scrunchie, and bright, vivid, brilliant green eyes. Healer for the cats. Roleplayed by Luna. Mason - Muscular, young, slender, slightly wolf-like, male scientist with unruly brown hair, unusually large canine teeth, and warm, inviting, soft brown eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Frank- Young, thin, nervous looking, shy, bony, delicate, very smart, quiet, observant, male scientist with soft, usually slightly tangled and ruffled from sleeping at random times and places, fluffy black and blonde hair, small, long fingered hands, a long scar on his face extending the length of his cheek, and alert, bright, observant, soft bright green eyes with flecks of orange near the pupil. A newer scientist. He has narcolepsy. Roleplayed by Ev. Marina - Young looking, pretty female scientist with spiky black hair that looks wet and blue eyes. Often feels unappreciated, and does paperwork for the Lab. Roleplayed by Luna. Momo - Elegant, slender, lanky, young, intelligent, soft-voiced, quiet, shy, nervous, dramatic, female scientist with slightly curly light brown hair tipped in blonde that goes just past her shoulders, which is often worn in pigtails tied with indigo ribbons, soft features, a small frame, braces with indigo bands, indigo glasses, and beautiful, elegant, cloudy, blue eyes with a very very faint brown hint to them. Worked as an intern until she graduated high school, when Luna offered her a job. Isaiah's twin sister; 19 years old. Roleplayed by Luna. Isaiah - Dramatic, shy, gentle, small, intelligent, lanky, soft-voiced, quiet, slightly nervous, slender, young, elegant, male scientist with jet-black hair that goes to his shoulders held back in a ponytail, a few shorter curls framing his face, soft features, a small frame, braces with alternating green and purple bands, and elegant, handsome, gentle, dark, sapphire-blue eyes. Worked as an intern until he graduated high school, when Luna offered him a job. Momo's twin brother; 19 years old. Roleplayed by Luna. Russet: Small, skinny, almost birdlike young woman, with auburn-russet hair and pale gray eyes. Often mutters gene sequences under her breath. Roleplayed by Luna. Eliana - long-legged, tall, lean, pretty, tan-skinned, young women, no more than 16 years old, with brunette-and-red hair streaks through her pretty light brown-golden hair, often in a ponytail tied with a purple scrunchie, and has blue eyes. Studies the behavior of resurrected cats and takes care of them. Roleplayed by Luna. Alexis - Very skinny, young, short, small, bony, intelligent, often anxious, young female scientist with slightly wavy dark brown hair that goes down to the top of her chest, black ribbons keeping her hair very loosely tied in pigtails, and dark, chocolate-brown eyes. Graduated high school at 14 (is 17 now), formerly had both leukemia and anorexia (at different times). Likes Elise a lot. Roleplayed by Luna. Atheme - Tall, skinny, lanky, mature, youthful in appearance, bizarre, curious, intelligent, long-limbed, quiet, observant, dedicated, determined, she never gives up on anything, young woman with long, light blonde hair, often tied in two pigtails to keep it out of her face, pointed ears due to an accident in the lab, nimble hands, several scars on the underside of her arms due to the accident that gave her pointed ears, which she often hides with her shirts, and intense, soul-boring, luminous, observant, curious, intelligent, determined, bright green eyes with faint blue undertones. She is deaf and mute, and communicates through sign language, writing, and reading lips. Roleplayed by Luna. Interns; Elise - Slender, lanky, yet small-boned, tiny, short, sensitive, dramatic, not very athletic, long-limbed, intelligent, loud when excited, yet nervous, young, shy, appearing no older than fourteen, music-loving, gentle, loyal, caring, imaginative, creative, female scientist with barely past shoulder-length honey-brown hair with lighter blonde highlights that is somewhat wavy, a very small frame, soft features, long, thin, weak arms, slightly broad shoulders compared to her small frame, and emotional, sparkling, large, gentle blue-gray eyes with a thick ring of gray at the edge of the iris, fiery yellow flecks around her pupil (so her eye resembles a solar eclipse), and a few very hard to see green, slightly tinged with gray, flecks between her pupil and the yellow flecks. A friend to Momo and Isaiah (who informed her about internships here), as well as Alexis' closest friend; 16 years old. Roleplayed by Luna. Patrick - Young, appearing no older than eleven, small, yet lanky, long-limbed, shy, nervous looking, intelligent, sensitive, athletic, music-loving, thin, skinny, random, loquacious, happy, kind, cheerful despite a rough past, male scientist with neat, short brown hair, a few thin streaks of black and blonde in his hair, large hands with long, nimble fingers, and happy, cheerful, bright, sparkling blue eyes that shine with a few scattered gray streaks and spots. 14 years old; orphaned after a tornado destroyed his home, and lives here where Alexis homeschools him. Roleplayed by Luna. Lavini - Young, no older than 10, pretty, music-loving, imaginative, happy, kind, bright, cheerful, slightly lazy, small, female scientist with shoulder-length, pale creamy-blonde hair, usually kept in a ponytail with two locks hanging free, small, long-fingered, delicate, nimble hands, a single, pale golden ring on her left middle finger, with a heart carved on the back, and large, soft, pale blue eyes with flecks of green. Roleplayed by Ev. Irisian, or just Iris - Playful, energetic, cheerful, loving, short, pretty, tan-skinned girl, with blue hair with streaks of blue, and unusual violet eyes. 12 years old. Cousin to Eliana. Incredibly smart for her age. Roleplayed by Luna. Heart: Young and proud, wrist long red hair and shining emerald eyes, is almost always wearing her labcoat, 12 years old. Roleplayed by Luna. Jasmine - Tall, skinny young girl with very pale skin, dusky light brown hair that falls to her mid-back, and soft brown eyes. She has brain disorder that disallows her to write without heavy spelling/handwriting mistakes. Roleplayed by Luna The Altered Cats; Bluebell - Young, undersized, thin, shy, nervous, klutzy, soft-furred light blue-gray she-cat with a faint white mass of stripes on her back, small, pale blue flowers on the tips of her ears, tail, and nose, small vines falling randomly on her pelt, flower petals scattered through her fur, and pale blue eyes, one of them more green than the other. Infused with Bluebell flower DNA. Roleplayed by Ev. Silver: Silver-and-white she-cat with pale gray eyes, and silver bird wings with darker bars. Infused with the DNA of a snowy, great gray, and flammulated owl. Roleplayed by Luna. Shove: Lithe, small, dark brown creamy brown tom with amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a sparrow. Roleplayed by Luna. Laburnum: Golden-cream she-cat with coppery fur tips, and gold bird wings with copper feathertips. Infused with the DNA of a gold sebright. Roleplayed by Luna. Prudence - Elegant, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, tiny, shy, easily scared, gentle, faithful, graceful, pale milky-cream she-cat with white paws, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, even softer-furred tail with a soft, tufted black tip, small, neat ears with soft tufts on them, two small antennae coming out of her forehead, two large, long, butterfly wings that are golden-brown on top with black spots and lines and orange-brown, brown, and tan on the bottom with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots, and elegant, glassy, beautiful bright green eyes. Infused with the DNA of an Oregon silverspot butterfly. Roleplayed by LLunaeia. Faithflower - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, elegant, faithful, delicate, silky-furred, long-haired, long-legged, tiny, young, gentle, graceful, dark red-brown she-cat with one black paw, white ear tips, a silver tail tip, thick, soft, ruffled fur with rose petals scattered through it, roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and a few on her paws, thorns on her legs, and glassy, glittering, beautiful, warm silver eyes. Infused with rose DNA. Roleplayed by Luna. Leopardwind - large, hefty, lightning quick, silver-gray tabby tom with pure white stripes, a pelt dotted with black-and-brown spots, like a wild cat, golden tabby patches, tufts of raggedy fur sticking out, and dark amber-brown eyes that glimmer with curiosity. Altered with both leopard and cheetah DNA. Roleplayed by Luna. Morrigan - Small, seductive, slender, beautiful, confident, vain, conceited, soft-furred, pure black she-cat with soft, long fur, pale greenish-gray and purplish-gray tips to her fur, pale purplish-gray legs with darker, bat-shaped patches on them, sandy-gray patches, a narrow muzzle, two sets of large, black bat wings, one on her back, a smaller set on her head, long, sharp teeth, small paws, a long, fluffy tail, and soft, intense, seductive, alluring pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Ev. Lilith - Small, bubbly, cute, curious, beautiful, confident, soft-furred, slender, pure black she-cat with ginger and blue-gray tips to her fur, darker blue-gray bat like patches in her pelt, a narrow muzzle, long, sharp teeth, medium-sized reddish bat wings, one set on her back, the other on her head, small, longer-furred paws, a long, sleek tail with a tufted tip, darker rings around her eyes, and bright, intense, amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a Spectacled Flying Fox. Roleplayed by Ev. Bailey - Very small, confident, easily frightened, long-limbed, shy, nervous around unknown cats, slender, lean, fluffy, long-haired, brave, a know-it-all, intelligent, silky-furred, thick-pelted, skinny, scrawny, kind, gentle, bright-minded, pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with soft, glossy, sleek fur, small, graceful paws, a fluffy, silky, plumy tail, a tuft of dark brown fur on her chest, white tips to her fur, long, muscular, pure white wings except for the wing tips, which are black, a long, narrow, pinkish-ginger muzzle, webbed, pinkish-ginger hind paws, and intelligent, bright, clear, calm, friendly, soft, pale, icy-blue eyes. Sister to Max; injected with the DNA of a Coscoroba Swan. Roleplayed by Luna. Max - Large, confident, courageous, brave, outgoing, intrepid, long-limbed, broad-shouldered, cocky, overconfident, muscular, fluffy, long-haired, thick-pelted, handsome, likable, loquacious, sweet, kind, big-hearted, dark brown tabby tom with soft, messy, ruffled fur, large, hefty paws, a fluffy, soft, ruffled, plumy tail, a tuft of golden-brown fur on his chest, white paws, chest, underbelly, throat, muzzle, and tail tip, a black stripe from his forehead to his tail tip, and brave, kind, shining, clear, friendly, warm, sunset-colored, bright, glowing, radiant amber eyes. Brother to Bailey; injected with the DNA of a coyote. Roleplayed by Luna. Emma - Slender, agile, a little stuck-up, kind, loquacious, bubbly, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, wavy-furred, slightly small, energetic, hyper, nice, friendly, ambitious, loyal, faithful, truthful, intelligent, bright-minded, curious, yet uneasy around the unknown, very light golden-brown tabby she-cat with faded, slightly lighter and slightly darker tabby stripes, a soft, fluffy white underside to her pelt, pinkish-gray paws, a pinkish-gray spot on her muzzle, a long, sweeping, silver plume of a tail, round white and pink flowers of varying sizes, that bloom constantly in darkness, in her fur, a few vines and leaves scattered on her pelt, and bright, gentle, friendly, intelligent, clear, alert, brilliant blue eyes. Injected with the DNA of a moonflower ''(Ipomoea alba); was found abandoned at the side of the road in a cardboard box. Roleplayed by Luna. Marethyu - Mysterious, odd, fluffy, long-haired, calm, sometimes misleading, slender, long-limbed, sleek, muscular, scarred, pure, intelligent, manipulative (in a good way), calculating, collected, cold, cunning, wise, slightly confusing, ebony-black tom with a mechanical gold left fore paw, a few strands of pale golden-brown fur falling in his face, a long, busy, soft, sweeping plume of a tail, and mysterious, twinkling, often misleading, bright, glowing blue eyes. Injected with black panther DNA; roleplayed by Luna. Carolina - Sleek black tom with blue eyes. Has black panther injected into him. Roleplayed by Luna. Atlanta - Red and black tom with golden eyes. Has sleek, feathery falcon wings. Injected with the DNA of a falcon, and fierce rivals with Carolina. Roleplayed by Luna. Angel - small, fluffy white she-cat with an abnormally thick pelt and ice-blue eyes, and huge feathery white wings. Infused with snowy owl DNA. Roleplayed by Luna. Sakura - pinkish-cream tabby she-cat with dark green eyes, a plumy tail, and tall rose colored butterfly wings. Infused with butterfly DNA. Roleplayed by Luna. Maple - dark brown tabby tom with reddish paws. Infused with fox DNA. Roleplayed by Luna. Sun - pale ginger tabby tom with wide brown-gold wings. Infused with golden eagle DNA. Roleplayed by Luna. Falcon - golden she-cat with icy blue eyes and big golden wings. She was infused with falcon DNA. She is also the mother of an unknown cat's kits, named Flow, Annabella, Peanut, and Lucifer. Roleplayed by Luna. ''The Unaltered Cats; Cats who are bolded cannot be altered. '''Janie - Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly a Twoleg, changed into a cat. Roleplayed by Luna.' Madison - Beautiful, slender, graceful brown she-cat with extremely curly fur and green eyes with brown flecks in them. Was a former SolClan cat, now Marina's kittypet. Hangs around laboratory. Roleplayed by Luna. Destiny - Large, fluffy, sweet-faced, somewhat independent, muscular, broad-shouldered, sarcastic, handsome, innocent-seeming, bright ginger tom with darker flecks, white paws, a black muzzle and tail-tip, and glittery green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Aquaria - Beautiful, soft-furred, caring, cautious, strong, bold, short-haired, confident, jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Lexi - medium sized, beautiful, adorably sweet, caring, helpful, starred, honey-golden she-cat with long, flowing fur, but a shorter-haired face, soft, feathery ears, and dark amber eyes. Expecting an unknown clan cat's kits. Formerly a DawnClan cat, now Eliana's kittypet who hangs in the laboratory. Roleplayed by Luna. Tulip - Peachy-cream she-cat with light gingery-brown, dark brown and white spots scattered through her pelt and pale pinky-orange eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Velvet - Velty white coat, large feet and small body, very young and independent, long and fluffy tail, brown eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Faint - Slightly small, skittish, shy, nervous, introverted, skinny, bony, dependent, long-limbed, nimble, snow-colored, white tom with very faint, faded patches of yellowish-ginger, long claws, and pale, nervous, shy turquoise eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Lily - Long-haired, strong-willed, light blonde she-cat with a black chest and underbelly, and ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Marie-Luise - Shy, long-haired, quiet, light blonde she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, and ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Chloe - Long-haired, fearless, clever, light blonde she-cat with scattered black and white patches, and ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Screwball - Light purple and white she-cat with unusual swirled violet eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Screw Loose - Pale blue and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Flow - Soft-furred pale golden and black she-cat with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Annabella - Light golden she-cat with pale, bright amber eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Peanut - Very small, pale brown tabby tom with short legs and green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Lucifer - Black tom with pale golden paws, long claws, and sharp amber eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Beyond - Black and white she-cat with unusual red eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Duodecillion - Golden-brown tabby and white tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. ''RPG Center; Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 ---- (Despite his name, Lucifer is the sweetest kit out of Falcon's litter) Tulip watched curiously as Falcon and her newborn kits were brought back into the sanctuary and placed in a cage. This cage wasn't Falcon's normal cage; it was larger, and there was some sort of blanket on the bottom of it. ''Her kits are adorable! she thought once the scientists left her. 01:35, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- Vixen sat down in a metal chair on the small loby. This was her first day at her new job. She had studied a lot to reach this moment in her life... Though that the walls around her looked taller than in the picture seen online. The place looked much brighter and cleaner than anybody new could expect. Light filtred from some nearby windows and silence filled the entire place. This calmed down Vixen's nerves, her breath slowing down and eyes staring into the ceiling as time flew by. .... Acacia woke up from her long nap, stretching and twisting on the soft kitty bed on her cage. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 01:48, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- Blaise walked out into the lobby on her way to get the younger scientists from the lounge area when she noticed Vixen. "Oh," she said, doing her best to straighten herself up after having to deal with a cat going through emergency surgery, "you must be the new intern! Vixen, right?" 02:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- Vixen looked slowly at the woman, gulping anxiously. "Yep, that's me!" A smiled tugged on her lips, trying to leave all nervousness behind. "I'm the intern from Pennsylvannia. You must have got a letter from me a few weeks ago or so." She nodded, getting up from the seat and stretching her arm to shake her hand with the person. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 02:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Great!" she replied. "Follow me. I was just about to get the other interns and younger scientists from the lounge area. We had a small issue with a kitting cat, so we had to send out the..." she paused, trying to figure out how to word this, "...more inexperienced scientists and interns because we didn't know how bad things would get." Blaise pushed open the door to the lounge area. "You are free to resume working with the cats. Falcon has four kittens, and all five of them are okay. Also, this is Vixen, our newest intern here. I'd love it if you guys made her feel welcome." She looked at Vixen, smiling. "Don't worry about them being mean or something. All of our workers are very friendly people, if a bit shy." 02:26, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Hello!" Vixen waved and stood over a corner. "So, should I go straight to work on something or I have a few minutes to relax?" She asked curiously. Last time they gave her at least three minutes to get to know the workers, but this might be different now. Happiness bubbled inside her heart as the though of how the newborn kittens might looked like popped up on her mind. Their soft, little meows echoing the room, their weak legs wobbling around and their soft fur... They must be adorable! .... Acacia yawned looked at her food plate. "There's nothing to eat!" Her eyes darted towards the water plate. "Neither here!" She sighed, sitting down. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 00:35, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- "We won't have you working quiet yet," Blaise replied. "You can get to know the other workers a bit. We don't have any alterations scheduled for today, but we do have to make sure we've given the cats food and water. I'll have to check the calendar for when we're doing our next alterations." She muttered the next sentence under her breath, "I'm pretty sure it's Tulip and Faint up next, though." .::. "I'm sure they'll come around soon," mewed Tulip softly, prodding at her dry water dish. "They got a little busy with Falcon as they were making the rounds." 01:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ---- Vixen nodded. "Alright, thanks!" She said while looking up at the ceiling. Let's just say... She wasn't very social in real life. Suddenly, she reached in her grey purse and got out a silver pen that was attached to a small notebook and started scribbling down notes. ... Acacia purred "Alright. I hope they're all fine. It gets a bit lonely here without them." Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 01:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Trying to get herself together (and get over her shyness), Elise walked over to Vixen. "Hi," she greeted, smiling, "I'm Elise, one of the other interns here. Nice to meet you!" 22:33, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Hiya." Vixen grinned and placed the writing utensils back on her purse. "As you might know by now, I'm Vixen White. I'mhonored to meet another intern around these parts!" She said nervously. "Oh, and I know it's a bit awkward to ask now, but... Do you know the WiFi password here?" The raven-haired girl asked, picking her phone up. At least that would clear her mind for a while and make her open up to new people. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 23:09, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Oh, right, um... the server should be named Cats5ever Workers, and the password should be DNAdivine7. DNA is capitalized, while everything else is lowercase." 00:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Ok..." Vixen muttered slowly as she quickly typed down the code. A few seconds later of waiting, they got a soft unlocking sound from the phone. "Hey, it worked! Thank you!" Vixen smiled Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 00:25, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Elise smiled. "Happy to help!" 00:35, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Acacia chased her tail in her cage, looking for something fun to do. .... "So, where are you from?" Vixen asked Elise. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 01:46, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- "I'm from around here, actually! Lived in this area for the past eight years, though I had to move around a lot before then," Elise replied, smiling at Vixen. .::. Blaise sighed as she pushed open the door to the cat sanctuary. She's normally have Charlie with her to help give the cats food and water, but he had run to the hospital with his wife Luna. Hope the birth goes well, she thought to herself, filling up each of the cats' food and water dishes quietly, green eyes stormy from anxiety. 21:14, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Clans owned by Luna